The W Academy!
by Party Poison13
Summary: Everyone's favorite nations go to school! They enter the prestigious school of the W Academy. Here, they will find friendship and even potential romance. Will they survive the year? Human and school AU. First story, so please don't be too harsh.
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

Hello there! You have just been chosen to go to the W Academy! Congradulations! Here is a quick run down of what is in store for you.

The W Academy is an advanced school and students have been hand picked by the principal and administrator for different reasons, such as your artistic, musical, cooking, etc., abilities! It is extremely hard to be accepted into the academy and it is even more difficult to make it here. But not to fret! The staff is more than willing to help you succeed today and become a great person the next!

Here at the academy there are many clubs for the students to be involved in. And what's more, students are encouraged to start their own clubs too! Everything like book clubs to zombie-loving groupies! Students can also have their own dorms here and for free! Yes, that's right, COMPLETELY FREE! That is until your grades show you're failing(Hopefully that won't happen here). Students can choose to have their own dorms or share with a fellow students.

Also, students can major in everything here! Sociology to physcology, physics, medicine to name a few. Not only that, but the leading experts in their respective fields will be there to teach them. Even in monster hunting!

Students will also be exposed to a variety of cultures and backgrounds. They will also be encouraged to learn more about each others cultural backgrounds as well!

You, the student, are not being forced by us to come. That is completely of your choice.

We'll see you there! The representatives, admins and owners of W Academy.


	2. Chapter 2: On Their Way

It was a day like any other for Arthur Kirkland. Which meant that he had to basically survive living another day with his siblings. They weren't necessarily bad, they just had a strange way of showing their love for each other. Which typically involved fights and competitions between one another.

Besides all of that, they were a happy family who cared for each other. They were rather intelligent as well. It came as no surprise that they received a letter requesting that they come to a prestiged school. The surprise was that they all received the same letter to the same school. Not only that, but it was THE school.

"You're kidding me... we're going to t-to...", stuttered Seamus, the eldest. He turned to his family.

"What is it? Out with it already!"

He was met with silence at first, the kind of silence that a crowd goes through when they have to let something sink in. The silence was first broken by Avery. Although it was the best thing to say in front of his parents.

That very sentence earned him a good smack on the ear.

"So wait, wet that really good school or whatever?"

"Good school?!" cried Arthur, earning him a questioning look from everyone, but he took little to no notice." It's only the school where the best out of the go to! It is immensely difficult to enter and it has the best in their professions as teachers!"

"... Well if that's the case we might as well get you all packing," said their father as he looked over the letter. "classes will start soon, a it seems like it's going to be quite the trip to get there, just to make it on time."

And so the Kirkland family began their backing, knowing that they were in for quite an adventure, but it was going to end up being a bigger adventure than any of them could have expected.


	3. Chapter 3: Into The School

An elegant car pulled up against an even more elegant building. From that car stepped out a young man, with raven black hair, and he stood facing the building. To anybody walking by, it would have seemed that the car belonged to an extremely wealthy family, and that that young man was one of the family.

Thing was, that was only half the truth. The car indeed belong to a rich and generous family, but the young man, named Kiku Honda, wasn't a part of that family. The driver, being a extremely generous man, had only picked him up because the person he was driving, a teenager named Roderich Edelstein, was only going to the same school as him. It made sense to give him a ride.

"Thank you, I am extremely sorry if I had caused you any inconvenience," said Kiku, bowing down to them.

"Er, you're welcome, and what exactly are you doing?"questioned Roderich.

"I am merely being humble and showing my thanks to you and your driver," replied Kiku. "Why? Does it bother you? Then I am extremely sorry."

"N-no, it's fine. It's just that I'm not used to this kind of thing. There's no need to bow either. A "thank you" is sufficient for me."

"Oh, I see."

"Well, we better hurry on inside before we become late. Shall we go?"asked the Austrian, turning towards the Japanese teen.

"Hai, it would be a very bad impression if we were late on the first day."

And so they walked in without the knowledge that they're are going to be in one hell of a ride, something that was way out of both their comfort zones so that they can establish a whole new one that could be taken as a good thing.

Or a bad one.


	4. Chapter 4:The Welcoming Act

Rushing through the halls, and not being late for once for one of them, were two twins. The older of the two turned the younger one.

"Hey, Mattie, what was the W in the name of the school supposed to stand for?"

"I've already told you Alfred, it stands for world. As in the World Academy."

The older, Alfred, blew out some air. "Mattie, I'm serious. What does it stand for? Oh, I know! Wetback! Y'know, because only wetbacks come here!"

"You do realized that you've just said that out loud in front of everybody, right? More like shouted it," replied Matthew, bustling with his brother along the near-chaotic tide of students.

"Matt, I can't hear you. Speak up dude!"

Rushing through the halls, and not being late for once for one of them, were two twins. The older of the two turned the younger one.

"Hey, Mattie, what was the W in the name of the school supposed to stand for?"

"I've already told you Alfred, it stands for world. As in the World Academy."

He repeated it, louder now. Not that it made much of a difference. It was rare he spoke loudly. And by loudly it was barely above a whisper. But you should see him during hockey matches, whether he was in it or watching one. Just ask Alfred, he'd say that Matthew would nearly be deafening then in that moment. That Canadian sure loved hockey. And had lungs of steel when it came to it.

" Besides, you got invited to come to the school and accepted along with me. So, wouldn't that make you a wetback as well?"

"... Just don't ruin the fun for me bro," replied Alfred as they turned left into another hallway. "Come on! The auditorium is right there! We're going to be late!"

"Aren't you the kind of person to be fashionably late? Anyway you're right, today is an important day!"

Fashionably late or not, the two brothers rushed into the auditorium. Within the confusion of the students and finding a place to sit, they had been promptly pushed around, although not too harshly. Unless you count bumping into someone and knocking each down by accident harsh.

"Oww... dude, what where you're going! That really hurt..." Alfred said as he rubbed his forehead, looking up to see someone longish brown hair and green eyes doing the same.

"Sorry for that, I really am. I'm just in a rush to look for my brothers," he replied as he took Matthew's hand, who was helping them both up.

"Anyway, I can see them now," he continued as he waved too two people across the room. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys," he said turning to the twins.

"Sure, just don't run into anymore people," replied Alfred, earning him a jab in the side by Matthew.

The guy laughed, then went on his way to his brothers. Mathew then turned to his sibling

"So, where are we going to sit?"

(XXX)

"Toris! Where have you been?" questioned a younger man as the aforementioned Toris came over. "Me and Raivis have been looking for you."

"Sorry Eduard, I just ran into, literally, someone while looking for you two."

"Look if you don't want to tell me that you were looking for seats without us-"

"But I just said I was looking for you! Honest!" interrupted Toris.

"Please don't interrupt me. Anyway, you don't have to lie to us," replied Eduard, "speaking about looking for seats, where are we going to sit?"

"I kind of want to sit in the front. I feel like they're going to talk about some pretty important things since the first day is coming up next week," suggested Toris.

"I don't know… I kind of want to sit in the back…"said Raivis, seeming to sulk a little when he said it, " I don't want anyone to notice how short I am…".

"You're not short! You just haven't hit your growth sprout yet…" replied Toris, trying to cheer him up, "you're taller than you were before!"

Raivis was indeed getting taller and fast. If you could call growing about a centimeter taller every two months fast. But, obviously, Toris didn't mention that part to his younger sibling. If anything, that would even make him even more under the weather with school starting in about a week or so and they still have a ton of school shopping to have to do.

"Look, Raivis, you're getting taller, trust me. So how about this: we sit in the middle. Toris can hear well enough from there and people won't notice how sho- I mean how vertically challenged Raivis is," proposed Eduard, "how does that sound?"

"I guess that sounds fair."

And so they all agreed to that. But that didn't stop Raivis from trying to hide in plain sight so people wouldn't see how short he was. Which wasn't much a difficult task to accomplish. Lots of people were basically looking over the poor guy anyway.

When they finally were settled in their seats, the trio met a familiar pair.

"Hey, weren't you the guy who ran into me?" said Alfred and Toris at the same time.

"Oh, so this was the person you ran into? I suppose you weren't lying at all then,"speculated Eduard.

"Told you so! Anyway, what are you doing here?" Toris questioned after proving his brother wrong. Not that he rubbed it in, just proved him that he was wrong in calling him a liar.

"Duh, looking for a place to sit! What else would we be doing here? Eating McDonald's?" replied Alfred. At that his younger brother mumbled something under his breath. Something that sounded like " You do that everyday". But, As usual, no one heard him.

"Well, alright, I guess you're right. You wouldn't mind if we sat with you, right?"

"Naw, I wouldn't mind. Feel free to sit here!" Alfred answered as he motioned towards the seats behind them.

"Ačiū," Toris said as he sat down with his siblings.

"A… what now?" he asked, looking completely confused at Toris for speaking in his native language.

"Ačiū. It means "Thank you" in Lithuanian," said Toris, seeing the American's confounded expression, which went to a bit more understanding but still a little confused. "It's native language from where I'm from, Lithuania."

"Oh, well that makes sense!" he said, grinning.

And so they sat down. Mathew then turned to the three Baltics. " Hi, I don't think I got your names earlier. What are they?" So they properly introduced themselves to each other.

Over the buzz of noise in the room,several people were finishing up on checking some equipment on stage. The kind of stuff where they would check up on how well the microphone was working and such. Then came a sudden screech of feedback and, truth be told, some of the new kids in the middle and back rows were glad they weren't as close up as the others in the front row.

"Alright,it seems I've got your attention now. First of all, sorry for that, we were just done checking for any kind of bugs in the equipment. The principal, teachers and administrators will be up here in a sec," said one of the equipment managers, "so just hang tight for a little more."

A little while later, as promised, all of the staff came up on the all became seated, seemingly as in what type of classes they taught and about how long they had spent teaching at the school. The principal, a young looking man whose only sign of aging were a few strands of gray hair, stood up, cleared his throat, and began.

"Hello everyone, my name is , and first of all, I would like to welcome you to the World Academy, otherwise known as the W Academy. Behind me are the staff: the counselors, teachers, even the janitors. They are all considered to be important to the academy, not matter how small their job or role is. And now, you have the opportunity to be apart of that by being the students here," he said while motioning to the aforementioned staff.

"Now, in the letter sent to each and everyone of you, you have gotten the gist of why you are here now. We here believe you have a certain talent, whether that be in the arts,finance, or anything else, and we are here to help you exercise that gift and to help you advance in many other ways as well. Now, in the letter, it was mentioned that there were a variety of clubs and classes one could take here. For now we are going to give you a your schedules of classes that are necessary for you to take along with class and club suggestions fitting each one of you personally."

At this, several of the staff had gotten up with stacks of papers and flyers in their arms and had begun to pass them out to students. More that were hanging around the back had done so as well. When he saw that the task was mostly done, resumed his speech.

"Now, to keep things short, we are all here to help you. If you need help with anything, ask an upperclassman or a teacher to help you out. Moving on to the task at hand, I understand that a lot of you have not finished gathering all your supplies. As such, tomorrow we will all be going into the nearby towns and cities to get that done with, as well as for you to know the layout of the academy and the surrounding is all for today. You are all now dismissed," he concluded and sent the new students on their way to the dorms.


End file.
